Hiding Love Is Not Easy: Chapter two
by wRiTeRcHiCk00
Summary: Da next chapter!!!!! Yay!


Chapter 2- Cares… Or Not

Chapter 2- Cares… Or Not?

** **

Yup!Chapter 2 is up!!!!I edited the first one, making two chapters… but It didn't work!So I'm making a whole new one!Enjoy!!!!!!No flaming puh-leeze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The threesome arrived at the campsite, smelling a rich aroma."Oh, yum, yum." Ash licked his lips.

"About time guys."Brock took out a large spoon and stirred the stew, and took out a ladle and poured some in each of the bowls."Dinner is served."

They all ate their dinner.Ash gobbled it down.Misty took small sips.Brock ate not too fast, not too slow.Togepi threw food at Pikachu.Pikachu munched bites between trying to take off pieces of beef and vegetable on himself from Togepi.

"Finished!" announced Ash."I'll be in the tent."Ash ran to the tent, and took out a book.The title was How to make girls love you."Hmmm…" He flipped pages, and found a page that said:

Is the girl you love not loving you?Is she stubborn and headstrong?But also beautiful and kind and caring?All you have to do is to impress her!How?1.Catch her a poke'mon, cute, and cuddly.2.The old fashioned stuff.Love letters, roses, candies…3. Be kind, and help her on stuff.4.Tell her.

_ _

"Ugh, I know all that!Geez…" Ash groaned, and put his hand through his hair.He read some more. 

"Uh Ash?"Ash looked up, and saw the girl he loved.

"Oh!"Ash blushed a deep red, and quickly hid the book behind his back."Yea?"

"Uh… do you wanna go back to the lake?For a little bit?"Misty was blushing too."Ur, I mean, for like a lil' walk?"

Ash felt his heart warming up."YES!"He covered his mouth, and stuttered, "Y-y-eah, that'll be… ahh… 

g-g-g-rea-t-t…"

"Alright!Let's go."Misty tried not to sound too enthusiastic.The two stood up and walked out the tent.

"Where are you two going?"Brock was washing the dishes in a big pot of water.

"None of your business!" snapped Misty, who was still pissed off at Brock because he ruined the romantic moment.

"Sorrrry… no need to get a temper!"Brock looked hurt.He wiped his soapy hands on his frilly apron.

"Uh, Myst let's go."Ash turned to whisper something in Brock's ear. "She already got a temper.Be right back, okay?"

Brock nodded, and turned back to his dishes and bowls."See ya."

Misty stomped away, and Ash meekly followed her."I hope she doesn't have a mallet with her," thought Ash, looking at Misty, who was red in the face.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Misty's temper was 120 degrees."You wanna go or not?!?!?!"Misty immediately regretted what she had yelled in Ash's face."Er, I mean, let's hurry up," she mumbled, staring down at her new sandals she had bought to impress Ash.

Ash started jogging, and Misty did too."What a great view," Ash said staring at the bright stars shining in the black sky.

"Yup."Misty shook out her long orange hair."Oooo… it's getting chilly."

Ash looked at Misty, glowing with delight."She's just so pretty…" Ash thought."Um, here." Ash took off his warm sports jacket with a poke' ball embroidered in the front, and laid it on Misty's shoulders.

Misty smiled at Ash with gratitude and secretly love._He really cares…_"Thanks Mr. Poke' mon Master."

Ash grinned easily."You're welcome scrawny."Misty's face became red again.

"UGH!YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATED THAT NICKNAME!" Misty took out her trusty mallet, and whacked Ash with it.

"OW!"Ash rubbed the sore spot on his head."I hate that mallet," muttered Ash.

"Don't mess with me, Ash Ketchum."

"Same to you, Misty Waterflower."The two looked at each other with disgust.A moment passed, and they started giggling.

"We gotta have a truce," Misty said.Ash agreed, still rubbing his head.

"Anything to protect me from that darn mallet!"Ash and Misty shook on it.They both felt tingles on their arms from each other's touch."Crap, it's getting late."The guy misty loved took a look at his digital watch."10:24." Ash read.

"C'mon, let's go back."So the two walked side by side, down the road together, with the stars and the moon shining over them.

"Well, if isn't Ash and Misty, walking down lover's lane!"Brock sat up from the large rock he had been sitting on.

Misty's face got red, and held her fist by Brock's face."SHUT UP BROCK!"

Ash agreed, shook his head, and went back to the tent.He picked up the love letter he had written to his secret love.Ash sighed, and changed into boxers and a gray t-shirt, his pajamas.Ash walked out of the drab green tent, clutching the love letter.

Misty caught her breath after she saw him._He's so handsome… _Misty thought.She sighed.

"What's da matter, Misty?" taunted Brock.

"That's it!" thought Misty, angrily.She took out her mallet, and whacked Brock."Look who's talking, Squinty eyes!"

"You are!"

"No you just were! HA!" 

Brock pointed at Misty, and Misty at Brock."**Humph**!" they both said, at the same time.

Ash laughed, and said, "you guys are perfect for each other!"

Brock and Misty threw rocks at Ash, who ducked them.

They all laughed, but then Misty and Brock remembered, and started glowering at each other again.

"Jerk," muttered Misty.

"Freak," Brock mumbled back, crossing his arms.

"I'm gonna go change."Misty walked to the red tent , and changed to her pajamas.She swept up her long hair into a messy ponytail, and her pjs were a matching bright yellow tank top with ducks faces, (winking, smiling, sticking out their tongues…) and silky pants.

This time, Ash sighed when Misty came out."What a great body…" he thought, dreamily.

"Well… I'm gonna leave you two lovers alone…" Brock teased, and winked."I'm going to catch some sleep."

Misty stuck her tongue at him, and Ash did too.

"I better go too.'Nite Mr. Poke'mon Master!"Misty yawned.

"Right back at you, Scrawny!"

Misty's face got red."**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!I WARNED YOU…" **Misty took out her mallet, and bonked Ash's butt.

"YeeeOwCh!"Ash rubbed his butt."I hope it's not bleeding!STUPID…"

"Hummph!"Misty looked angrily at Ash."Bad night!"

"You too."Ash walked into his tent, and Misty stomped into her's.

Misty stared at her Togepi, sleeping in her bed, peacefully.She kissed her head."'Night."Togepi stirred in his sleep.

"Togi togi… o0o0o… Romeo, Romeo!Thou shoult not Romeo…"

Misty fluffed up her pillow, and snuggled deep in her sleeping bag.She stared up, into the ripped whole in the tent, and saw a bright star, shinging in the black sky.

"Oh… Star tonight, star bright, this is what I wish tonight.I wish… Ash would love me!"The pretty girl giggled, and added, "Mr. Star, I know that might be hard, at least let him 'like' me.I want to not fight as much.I want to have someone to love."

She closed her eyes, and drifted to slumberland.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review… don't flame!!!!Thanks… 


End file.
